


In Which Kara Is Not Amused

by uruvielnumenesse



Series: Darcy's no Martha Kent [3]
Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9974129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruvielnumenesse/pseuds/uruvielnumenesse
Summary: A part of the Martha Kent series





	

Fallon’s eyes twitched as she watched her father bury his face into her laughing mother’s neck.

“Hogun, stop, the delegates will be here any minute.” Her mother had danced away from Fallon’s father. 

Steps quick, light and graceful.

Father was amused and moved to follow, matching his wife move for move.

A cough and a muffled groan from behind Fallon made her roll her eyes. She had no need to turn for she already knew what laid behind her. Jarl, her brother, with his face sitting in the palms of his hands. Hair tied in a bun, something that always had mother in tears from laughter, and dressed in the manner of mother’s home. Coarse jeans and a loose shirt.

“Would it kill them to get a room?” Jarl murmured when their father grew tired of the chase and entrapped Darcy.

Fallon furrowed her brows in confusion, she didn’t understand Midgard’s need for syllogisms. “Why would they need to get a room, when they rule Vanaheim?”

Jarl shot her a look of disappointment. Unlike his Vanaheim born sibling, Jarl was raised on snark, sarcasm and the need for similes. His mother, and-his eyes sparkled as he thought of her- the Lady Jane, taught him their linguistic ways.

“Considering you’ve had all this time to learn, I’m not gonna explain to you what that means.” Jarl swore. 

Fallon had glared at her brother. It was of no fault of her own that Midgardian common was so strange. And it puzzled her that there were even more languages and variants on that planet. To keep up with the Midgardian lifestyle left no time for anything else. 

It was simply a strategic plan to ignore it entirely.

“You are cruel, Jarl. Explain it and I shall bother you not when the princess arrives.” Fallon was quick to say.

She did not smirk when her brother blanched in horror.

“I explain it and you keep her away from me.” She did not reel back when he gripped her shoulders tight.

Jarl was very predictable. A terrible trait for both a warrior and a prince.  
Luckily for him, Fallon was not.

“Very well brother. I agree to your terms.” She flipped her hair and examined her nails.

The princess was attractive and compelling enough to interest Fallon. That alone saved her brother.

“To get a room is to seek privacy to fornicate.” Jarl bluntly said.

His sister wrinkled her nose in distaste. How crude.

“And they wish to do this as the delegation arrives? That’s shirking their duties as rulers.” She got up and grimaced at the thought.

Must she do everything around here?


End file.
